The Five Stages of Accepting Bechloe
by 22-fall-in-love
Summary: He may be an a capella guy, and she may be an a capella girl...but he has to accept that some people are just meant to be friends. One-Shot. *Based off tumblr stuff*


**AN: New One shot. Not a companion piece to The Five Stages Of Accepting Yourself just written in the same way. I don't have a beta, so sorry for typos.**

**The Five Stages of Accepting Bechloe**

**Stage One: Denial**

Jesse Swanson loved movies; Beca Mitchell hated them. That should have been his first clue. Beca hated that they were predictable because she was _unpredictable._ Jesse, well, Jesse was simple, _predictable_. He was always wanting to make people happy, and Beca needed someone to make her happy. They were meant to be, perfect for each other. He was sure of it.

The only problem was Beca wasn't sure at all.

When the Bellas went to camp to find their sound, he was fine with it. He talked to Beca every night and tracked their photos on Instagram. They all looked happy. He suspected nothing. He never did, because she was an a cappella girl, and he was an a cappella guy. They were meant to be. Jeca was meant to be.

He didn't notice that in every picture the Bellas posted, Beca looked so much _happier._ He didn't notice that in every picture she was laughing hysterically at the redhead beside her, and yes, Chloe Beale was beside her in every picture, _touching her _in every picture. He didn't notice that those dark blue eyes were never on the camera. They were on _her._

He most certainly didn't pay attention to the Bella commentary in every picture, especially the pictures Beca and Chloe weren't in, the most recent one being one of all the Bellas lounging on a couch with Stacie in the middle. They all looked tired and worn out, all in sweat pants and pajamas.

**StacieRad69 :** More Bella love. Moms couldn't make it because they were making out.

**Fat-Amy-The-Legend:** I wish, but they won't grow a pair and admit it to each other. You couldn't cut the sexual tension with a knife. You never can.

**EmilyBardenB33:** I swear, if they bring up the fact that they saw each other naked one more time, I'm going to throw them in the lake. Have they always been this gay for each other?

**White-Beyonce**: It's always been this way…they are so bi. Chloe won't stop singing Rick Springfield and Taylor Swift. It's a bit ridiculous.

**EmilyBardenB33**: True that. Thought Beyonce had nothing on you?:p

**White-Beyonce :** New Girl, do you have any idea how many people started following me since I changed my URL? (For the record Beyonce has nothing on Aubrey P.)

**Lilly666**: BecaEffinMitchell22 ChloeB143 GET A ROOM AND MAKE THE SHIP CANON.

**ChloeB143**: sheesh…you're so loud on the internet Lils, and we are Titanium so…#TinyGayBeca

**BecaEffinMitchell22**: Will you all stop? For the last time, We. Are. Not. Gay. I was showing Chloe my mixes. (Though Chloe is gorgeous.)

**Not-Car-Insurance-Flo**: EVEN CHLOE SHIPS BECHLOE! The Feels:) :) :)

**Jessicapella13**: Beca, you have got to stop being such a lesbian. #TinyGayBeca

**BecaEffinMitchell22: **You can't see it, but I'm flipping you all off

If Jesse had paid more attention, maybe it wouldn't have happened. Commentaries like that went on and on. The phone calls got shorter and less frequent. Beca was becoming more and more distant. Jesse saw only what he wanted to see. When he got that phone call, he didn't have any idea what he was getting into.

"Oh, so you're just gonna leave!" A voice came through Jesse's phone as he was peacefully laying on his bed on his stomach watching 22 Jump Street.

"FORGET IT!" Beca yelled.

"Becs?" Jesse asked. His stomach dropped, and he forgot all about Channing Tatum and Jonah Hill. There was a scuffle. "Becs?" A scream rang out. "BECA!"

Jesse's phone crashed to the floor, and he was out the door within seconds. He was worried about his girl. Beca always came first. She was his priority. He always wanted to make sure she was happy and safe.

Jesse pulled up in his little gray-blue four door. He found the Bellas and Aubrey easy enough, and they all pointed toward the lake. Jesse nodded his thanks, and jogged toward the water.

Beca was crying, leaning up against a tree right on the edge of the lake, and Chloe was walking towards her. The redhead laid her hand on Beca's shoulder.

"Beca…" Chloe said, trailing off. It was clear she just wanted comfort the small brunette, so she stopped talking.

"Just leave me alone," Beca shrugged Chloe's hand off, and turned away, her right hand above her head, leaning on the tree. Something was clearly bothering Beca, but for some reason, Jesse didn't think he should intrude. He stood transfixed, watching the scene.

"Don't you dare push me away," Chloe scolded. Her hand found Beca's waist, and she turned Beca around to face her. "You can do it to Movie Freak, but you can't do it to me."

Beca searched Chloe's oceanic eyes, but then looked down at the ground, "Why do you always do this?"

"Do what?"

"You can't even say his name, Chlo."

"Don't you know by now, Beca?" Chloe asked, resting her trembling hand on the back of Beca's neck, and pulling her impossibly close.

Jesse could see Beca gulp from fifty yards away. _What the hell is going on?_

"I think your heart is about to beat out of your chest," Chloe whispered with a puppy dog grin.

Beca gasped, hesitating, but she never once took those eyes off of Chloe's. "Yeah, well, hyperactive redheads do that to me."

Chloe fingered the hem of Beca's v neck, "So…," Chloe said leaning down, her hot breath hitting Beca's face, "do you think I'm flawless?"

"I was just saying that to make you jealous…did you actually think I was attracted to Bionic Woman?"

_Jealous?! Did I just hear jealous? Is Beca cheating on me?_

_No, she wouldn't cheat on me. She's not gay._

"Are you attracted to me, Beca? Or are you still trying your hardest to act straight?"

"When did I ever say I was straight?" Beca asked, breathlessly.

Jesse watched in horror as Beca, not Chloe, Beca, crashed their lips together. Jesse felt his world crash around him as Chloe passionately kissed back. Everything he'd known for the past three years just sank_. No, she can't be enjoying this. Girls do this every once and a while._ _Girls experiment especially in college. That's in like every college movie ever made. Of course duh._

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this, Chloe," Beca said in between kisses.

"I'm in love with you," Chloe moaned. Her eyes widened as soon as she said it, but Beca just giggled, pulling her lips back down toward her.

"Love you too."

Jesse finally found his voice and it's a good thing for him too because the kissing was escalating fast, "LOVE YOU TOO? BECA?" There were no tears shed before that point, and Beca and Chloe were so startled by Jessie's yelp that they toppled over with a giant splash into the lake.

"I think we've just been cock blocked," the brunette groaned, sitting up in the water, forgetting Jesse was even there.

"I think you mean vag blocked, Tiny Gay Beca," she teased, leaving a lingering kiss on the girl's cheek. Beca rolled her eyes, grinning and coughing.

Chloe and Beca emerged from the lake soaked- hacking and spluttering to find Jesse, tears pouring down his face, staring at them both in disbelief. His legs felt too much like lead to run away. Beca grabbed Chloe's hand as they walked toward him. His heart broke as he stared at their intertwined hands.

Chloe pecked Beca on the lips and threw a very guilty look at Jesse. "I'll go back to the Bellas," she let out an uneasy chuckle, "I'm sure Lilly will be dying to know that her ship has sailed."

And Chloe strolled away.

_This couldn't be happening. This was a nightmare._

_This was not happening._

It was like glass to the heart. Jesse's teary brown eyes met the dark blue ones he loved so so much. "How could you forget about me, Beca?"

"Jesse…"

**Stage 2: Anger**

The best thing about Beca? She never lied to him. She linked arms with him, and they went and sat in the shade.

She tried her best to be patient with him.

That's not what ticked him off.

"You're gay?" the question slipped out before he could stop himself.

Beca made a screwed up distasteful face, before shrugging, "Maybe?"

Jesse quirked an eyebrow, "Maybe?"

"It's not something I can just know…at least I don't think," she said, glancing down at the ground, pulling at clumps of grass.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you, Beca?"

She sighed, "I don't know."

"What did I not do? What's wrong with me?" he asked, his stomach twisting in knots.

"You're not her."

"What's that supposed to mean, Beca?!" He jumped up, too mad and hurt to listen to this. "What else? Anything else?"

Beca stayed silent, still staring at the ground. A good thirty seconds passed.

"Three years…three years, and all the explanation I get is that I'm not Chloe!"

"I can't help what I feel for her! I've been in love with her since the shower!"

Jesse threw up his hands, "So you led me on for three years? Is that what this was to you?! A MISTAKE!"

"SO WHAT IF IT WAS?"

"Real nice, Beca. Real _nice!_"

"What else do you want from me, Jesse?" Beca raged, her voice progressively getting higher, trying to fight back tears, "You want me to change? I tried to change. I got rid of my eyeliner, tried to get movie educated, tried to become a music producer, but guess what? I COULDN'T! I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH! YOU DON'T ACCEPT ME AS I AM! I CAN'T CHANGE FOR YOU! YOU NEED SOMEONE ELSE, SOMEONE WHO ACTUALLY WANTS A FAMILY! SOMEONE WHO ISN'T SO MENTALLY FUCKED UP!"

"I love you just the way you are, Beca," he whispered, grabbing her hand.

Pulling away, trying to keep her voice steady, turning her back to him, she hugged her arms, "We both know that is a lie, Jess. We're better as friends, nothing more."

"You know I can't accept that." His ex started walking away, "BECA!"

"I can't change for you!" Beca snapped, wheeling around to face him. "Chloe has never once asked me to change. She really does love me just the way I am, unlike you."

She stalked away.

Suddenly, his cracked phone, from where it had crashed to the floor, started vibrating with notifications from Facebook.

_Beca Mitchell is now in a relationship with Chloe Beale._

_Beca Mitchell changed her profile picture._ It was a picture of Chloe and her bent over with their arms around each other. Flo was photo bombing in the background. It made Jesse want to puke.

Her new status read: _Three years ago, I fell in love with a girl who literally burst into my shower. I was just too stupid to realize that I was totally gay for her. So, instead of coming out of the closet, I'm finally coming out of that shower and admitting to myself what happened that day. I love you, Chloe Beale. #Tiny Gay Beca #It just happened #Yes, I'm hashtagging Facebook_

_Chloe Beale: Love you too weirdo. #Tiny Gay Beca has a ring to it._

_Fat Amy Wilson: LESBIHONEST FINALLY_

_Flo Fuentes: TOOT! TOOT! ALL ABOARD THE BECHLOE TRAIN _

_Beca Mitchell: This ship is titanium :)_

_Aubrey Posen : Congrats you two. I ship it. :)_

_Stacie Conrad: No having sex on the steps!_

_Beca Mitchell: Conrad, you had sex on the steps with some random cop._

_Emily Junk: Don't be christening the Bella House. NEW BELLA RULE: SLIDING DOWN THE STEPS IS THE ONLY CHRISTENING ALLOWED._

_Lilly __Onakuramara: OTP! WOOOOOOO! _

_Jessica Jakle: Awwe, now the Bellas have moms who are actually together. Love you, Moms and Momma Posen, of course._

_Chloe Beale: You all are ridiculous. Love you too nerds. I made a wish that I had Jesse's Girl. Now, I finally have her._

Jesse had seen enough. His blood was boiling. He couldn't think straight. Shaking with fury, he threw his phone into the lake.

**Stage Three: Bargaining**

It had been weeks. All those pictures Chloe kept posting. Feeding Beca s'mores around the campfire with the other Bellas, goofie selfies of the two of them smiling and laughing, pictures of them and the Bellas with captions like : _Already married with eight kids, _selfies of just Beca or Chloe with one of them commenting on how hot the other looked, and the endless Bechloe ship comments killed him_._

_Ughhhhh. _He groaned into his pillow. He rolled on his back and stared up at the ceiling, listening to Benji's deep breathing.

It all ate him up on the inside. He wished this all had never happened. One night he was flipping through the channels and the Breakfast Club came on. He literally threw up in the toilet. Benji nagged and nagged about moving on, but how could he move on? He was in love. He had to do something.

He picked up the phone and dialed the number he knew by heart. It was the middle of the night, but he didn't care.

"Jesse?" came her beautiful, tired voice. There was groan in the background.

"Beca, I miss you."

"Chloe, I'm—I'm on the phone! Cut it out! You dirty little bird!" she giggled. Beca giggled a very aroused giggle._ Dirty little bird._ Jesse paled. Oh godddd. He called them while they were—"Sorry, Jesse, she's ridiculous. I miss you too. Wanna hangout? Grab a coffee or something, because I'm not going to a movie with you."

His chest tightened, "I can't, Beca."

"…Well…okay…just don't be a stranger, alright?"

"Beca, I love you!" he cried.

"Dear lord, you need to move on, Jesse!"

"I can't. Not after what we had."

Beca groaned. "I'm naked in bed with someone else. I'm in love with Chloe! It's always been her, Jess. We had nothing. I was just in denial."

"I'd do anything for us to be how we used to be, Becs. You and me as a couple."

"I was miserable—sorry Chloe—no—he's being an ass. I was miserable with you, Jesse. I couldn't be myself with you."

Jesse bolted upright in his bed, "How can I prove my love for you?"

"Chloe already proved her love by not asking me to change, by not forcing herself too hard on me, by giving me some space even if it wasn't personal space, and she failed three years to be with me. Now, let us sleep. We have the rehearsals tomorrow."

Jesse laughed a painful laugh, "You were doing anything but sleeping when I called you."

He could hear Beca's jaw drop over the phone, and the line went dead. She hung up on him.

His stomach clawed with jealousy at what Chloe was doing to Beca right now, what he used to do, but Chloe must do it better. Chloe Beale always won. He just wasn't ready to accept that yet.

Chloe slung her arm over Beca's bare stomach, glancing up at the girl she loved in admiration, "You're going to have to tell him at some point."

The brunette pursed her lips, "I will at some point…when he decides to stop being such a douche bag."

"He deserves to know, though."

She let out a long sigh, "I know. How in the world could I screw up so bad, Chlo? What am I going to do about the routine?"

Chloe chuckled, blowing her hair out of her face, "Well, you won't be showing that bad. We'll protect you. Just be careful, ya know?"

"Yeah..I'm such a screw up."

"Well, at least he or she, whatever wonderful person I get to help raise, will know that bad things happen when they try to deny their sexuality…it results in pain..lots and lots of pain."

Beca whacked Chloe with a pillow, "You're going to get it when I go into labor, I swear."

"Tiny Gay Prego Beca!" Chloe giggled, hugging the love of her life who just scowled at her.

"You're lucky I love you, Beale."

**STAGE FOUR: DEPRESSION**

Jesse had been getting sick a lot in the mornings, and he had no idea why. Like, he was getting sick all the time.

He threw up all over Benji at Taco Bell, and the Bellas were having their finale, and he was pretty sure Fat Amy was going to propose to Bumper or vice versa which made things worse for him.

He wanted to propose to Beca so bad, but Beca didn't want him. She didn't want that at all. She wanted Chloe Anne Beale.

He didn't blame her. Chloe was freaking hot, and if he wasn't so in love with Beca, he'd be proud of her. He just couldn't see himself as the lesbro.

He just sat in the Taco Bell parking lot listening to Simple Plan, feeling like a very emo teenage girl. Why was he so messed up lately? He was a failure, and he'd been staring at a picture of Beca wearing nothing but his T-shirt for the past 16 hours. Benji threatened to take him to see a therapist. It all seemed very comical, but Jesse was really losing his aca-mind.

A car pulled up beside him, a purple Camaro, and its window rolled down. Aubrey Posen stuck her blonde head out the window. Jesse gawked at the sports car, and she rolled her eyes. "CR's gambling habits pay off now. Haven't you been on social media at all?"

Jesse shook his head, and Aubrey became sympathetic, "You okay, Movie Freak?" He shook his head again, "Do you not want to be a dad or something?

Jesse's heart stopped. Dead. Jesse Swanson was dead. He looked Aubrey Posen in her beautiful green eyes and let out a sound that he was sure sounded much like a dying giraffe or something. His eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head, and Aubrey's jaw dropped, "Oh no, Beca didn't tell you, did she?"

Jesse started hyperventilating, "_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"_

Aubrey got out of the car very slowly and cautiously. She shut the door, and opened Jesse's car door. Keeping her voice very relaxed like her camp training taught her she spoke, "I'm going to need you to come with me and get coffee.…do you like Dunkin' Doughnuts?"

Jesse couldn't speak. The muscles on his shocked face didn't want to work, and Aubrey said, "You can just shake or nod." He gave a curt nod.

She texted Beca, _Tiny Gay Beca, I let slip your Not So Tiny, Not So Gay secret._

_Tiny Gay Beca: I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU POSEN_

_Aubrey: I thought he knew._

_Tiny Gay Beca: OMG_

Aubrey guided him to the passenger's seat of CR's ride, and opened the door for him. He got in. "I don't know how to beat around the bush about this," she said as she got in and started up the engine. "Beca's pregnant. You're the father."

_You're one of those a capella girls. I'm one of those a capella guys, and we're gonna have aca-children. It's inevitable._

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"She was going to. She was scared."

"I feel sick…" Jesse looked over at Aubrey in disbelief, "Holy crap. She gave me her morning sickness! I'm going to kill her!"

Aubrey chuckled nervously, "….Gooood, you can kill her before she kills me."

Punching the blonde in the shoulder, Jesse laughed and the biggest grin he swore he ever smiled adorned his face, "Beca can't kill anyone while she's pregnant. She might hurt my kid."

"That's great," Aubrey beamed, "Now, what's your coffee order?"

"French Vanilla Iced Coffee with cream and sugar," he said.

"No way, mine too!"

Jesse raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

"Yep."

"So, do you like movies?" he asked as they pulled out the parking lot.

"I love them."

Suddenly, Jesse Swanson was on cloud nine and had never been more happy in his life.

**Stage Five: Acceptance**

"And the for the first time in A Capella history, TEAM USA WINS THE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP!"

*2 hours and a very drunk Chloe, an engaged Fat Amy and Bumper, and a Taylor Swift singing Aubrey Posen later*

"How's the jiggle juice, Chlo?" Beca laughed, kissing her girl on the forehead, and hugging her, "I'm so jelly."

"Greeattt," Chloe said, throwing her arm around Beca's shoulders. "I love you so much. I'm so glad that I met you."

"You did say we were going to be fast friends," Beca flirted.

"And I was right," Chloe smiled, wrapping her arms around Beca's neck.

"Eh, you did see me naked," Beca deadpanned, downing a can of caffeine-free soda._ Damn you Jesse. It's all your fault. Not that I mind. I love this kid._

"Becaw! Becaw!"_Speak of the devil._

Beca Mitchell threw her head back laughing. "Are you drunk, Jesse Swanson?"

He pulled her into a hug and lifted her off her feet. "I'm not drunk. You're just blurry. How's my lesbro slash baby momma?"

Smacking him, she yelped, "Put me down, nerd, and please don't say baby momma ever again."

"But I can say lesbro?" he asked, putting her down.

"You can say lesbro."

"But you are my baby momma," he smirked, "I told you we were gonna have aca-children. It was inevitable."

Beca nodded, "That was a real dick move."

They all burst out laughing.

He looked to Chloe and then to Beca, "Do you have names picked out?"

She glanced at Chloe lovingly and smiled, "Well…if she's a girl, we're going to name her Aubrey Rose Swanson, and if he's a boy, we're going to name him Benji David Swanson."

Jesse's eyes lit up, and his heart swelled, "You're going to let them keep my last name?"

"I love you, Jesse, like a brother," She wrinkled her nose, "Intimately is gross."

"I agree. I'm not much for incest." he said, turning his head toward the stage.

Her eyes followed Jesse's to the Karaoke bar where Aubrey was singing, 'Style.' "Dude Swanson, your toner is showing big time. Go talk to her."

"Okay," he said, psyching himself up. He threw a firework grin at Beca and Chloe, "…Just one more thing."

He grabbed Beca and Chloe and threw them both over his shoulders, "Tiny Gay Beca, Jesse Swanson is now aboard the Bechloe ship!" he hollered.

It was because Jesse liked movies; Aubrey did too. Chloe and Beca were gay for each other and unpredictable. Aubrey and Jesse were as simple and predictable as coffee and movies.

Beca and Chloe made each other happy and so did Aubrey and Jesse. Bechloe and Jaubrey were meant to be, but so were Beca and Jesse's aca-children—twins- Aubrey and Benji.

Beca and Jesse were both sure of this, so were Chloe and Aubrey.

That was their final clue.

FIN

AN: Not sure if this is any good, but I felt like writing yet another one-shot. P.S. I don't think I can write Bechloe anymore without mentioning Taylor Swift at least once. So you all know I'm a die hard Bechloe shipper, but would you all be interested in Chloe Beale's Five Stages of Accepting Jeca or nahhh? Also, I can't do mutichapter updates until after the release of pp2 because I'm so excited about it im afraid I might mess it up, so sorry. Why do you think there are so many one-shots.

Anyway, tell me what you think of this. I appreciate you all:D


End file.
